


Getting Him Good

by TheRepublic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Vaggie dishes out some well deserved punishment on Angel
Relationships: Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 166
Kudos: 7





	Getting Him Good

Angel Dust could be heard howling with laughter inside his bedroom followed by helpless cackling. 

Inside Vaggie was tickling Angel Dust's soles with her toes with a look of annoyance as she laid down in front of him. She had had it up to here with Angel and was punishing him for some pranks he pulled that day. 

Angel Dust was screaming with laughter as Vaggie punished him. Vaggie was just so done and Angel could tell. It had been the final straw for her. 

The fact was though was that what was happening was completely consensual as Angel purposely had annoyed Vaggie just so he could ask her to do this. Vaggie agreed to it wholeheartedly and was now dishing it out on the spider. Angel and Vaggie had even agreed to a safeword

Angel hated his feet but he wasnt against this due to special circumstances. He was shaking his feet in the stocks rapidly the key to the lock hanging off on the side of them 

"Think you learned your lesson yet?" Vaggie laughed causing Angel to scream in hysterics but refused to apologize. Angels laughter was making Vaggie grin mischievously 

Angel shook the stocks violently with his feet making them rock back and forth as he babbled and begged while howling like crazy. 

Vaggie raised an eyebrow at him as she didnt think he would be this ticklish on his feet. Also the fact that Angel was ticklish on his feet while he hated them and foot fetishes was so ironic that it hurt.

"Well Angel what's it going to be huh?" Vaggie chuckled amused Angel screamed in response and Vaggie decided to tease him some more

"Suit yourself man I was gonna give you a break but...now nah" she shrugged throwing out Angel's chance at a break. 

Angel was swearing profusely he was rocking and shaking the stocks violently as his laughter got louder. 

"Are my toes to much for you~" She teased getting her well deserved payback on Angel. Angel nodded franticly. 

They were lucky Charlie and the others were out and about the only one their was Alastor but he was outside so Vaggie had a whole day with Angel 

Angel begged her to stop franticly but Vaggie was having none if it she increased the speed of her toes to make him shut up and laugh 

Angel was losing the ability to get a word between his laughter. His begging decreased while his laughter increased. Vaggie's toes were driving him insane. 

Vaggie's toes worked to drive him nuts. Angel was screaming like a banshee. Vaggie knew for a fact though that Angel could stop it at any time with the safeword but yet he didnt. 

Angel's feet still rocked the stocks as his whole body twisted and turned. Angel was an incredibly loud laugher to suprising both of them. 

Angel felt like he was going to be tickled so much he would go to double hell. It certainly felt like that. Vaggie's toes were maddening yet he kind of enjoyed it 

Vaggie suddenly stopped letting Angel pant and breathe heavily trying to catch his breath. Vaggie stood up with a sigh

"So Angel what do you have to say hm?" She laughed.

"I learned my lesson alright!!! That was maddening! Please I swear I learned it" Angel pleaded (he was still consenting and didnt use his safeword as he was alright with it continuing) but Vaggie wasnt done 

"Hm...not sure I believe you right now~" She teased. 

"You have to believe me Vaggie I swear! I learned it!" He panicked struggling to get out

"You know Angel...as fun as this was it's got to end with a bang as I dont think you've truly learned~" She said with a large smirk 

"DONT YOU DARE....No no....NoooooHAHAHAHAHAHAHA FUCK!!!" He yelled as Vaggie began licking his soles with her tongue 

Angel felt like he was gonna crawl out of his skin. The tongue felt ten times worse and was tickling him worse than any other tickling method 

Angel was screaming with laughter while begging and pleading. Vaggie had had enough of hearing him so she licked up and licked his toes. 

Vaggie sighed with satisfaction as she licked his soles dominantly owning Angel. 

Angel Dust was screaming at her to stop but she wouldnt. Angel's laughter was music to her ears. 

Angel Dust bounced his body on the table making Vaggie realize if he hadnt been tied down he would be on the floor right now

Vaggie closed her eyes and listened to his screams satisfied with her revenge moaning as she licked his sensitive foot bottoms 

Vaggie moaned as she licked him. The sounds she made made the tickling even more ticklish for Angel

Angel Dust tried to gasp to gain words but alls he could do was laugh really hard.

Angel fell into silent laughter banging the surface he was laying on with his fists laughing extremely hard He passed out soon after and Vaggie stopped 

Vaggie chuckled and let him rest as she untied him knowing this was probably gonna start a feud but hopefully he learned. 

Angel woke up a few hours later and found himself in his bedroom laying on the bed with his shoes back on as Vaggie was nice enough to cover his feet for him. Vaggie had left him a letter thanking him for letting her do that. He chuckled. 

He had learned his lesson and even enjoyed it but unknown to Vaggie he began planning his revenge as the cycle continued.


End file.
